Half-fang
A Half-fang is the vampiric-borne slang term given to a breather who has gone through a vampiric transformation via the bite of a vampire. They display the same traits and abilities of born vampires, although typically remain with an intense loyalty to their sire. This loyalty often fades with time or outwards interference. A Half-fang may have a bite scar on their neck that it is acceptable to hide with clothing, as with Erin's initial masquerade and the Dracula's following indifference and acceptance of it. Status Despite possessing most basic traits a born vampire holds, Half-fangs are often looked down upon within the vampiric world, a place where discrimination is not difficult to find. They are considered lesser, and weak, due to their human origin, though with time it can be become difficult to truly discern the difference between the two classes. The term Half-fang can be considered derogatory due to the inflection most vampires use when speaking it; it is unknown if a true name for turned vampires exist, as with the case of the Dimidius, or if there was one if it was simply erased with time. Typically, born vampires will turn breathers to easily form a group of loyal, strong underlings. The Turning Process To be turned, a breather must have a major artery pierced by a vampire's fangs; given "the Bite". Following, a metamorphosis process will begin, a period which can last anywhere between a mere few hours or many long months. The transformation is dependant on the breathers blood type, and can possibly be obstructed by over-all health. It is unknown if all Half-fangs survive the change. The process is similar to the one of a born vampire growing into their powers; an experience unlike puberty where their reflection begins to fade, fangs begin to grow, and new powers and abilities may start cropping up, such as heightened senses, speed and strength. Half-fangs are typically weaker the closer they are to the date they were bitten, and may display limited amounts of power. Most notably, as they turn they undergo dramatic personality changes. Will Clarke became much more aggressive after being bitten, picking fights with powerful vampires and seemed to carry over his recklessness by the tenfold. Ryan Noble began to hate his sister, and scribbled out her image in photos. Erin Noble became much more confident and less caring; once, proud of her title of a slayer and vegetarian, and fairly soft-hearted, but following the bite she began hunting breathers and causing chaos in her wake. A newly turned Half-fang will become instantaneously loyal to their creator, perhaps an evolutionary factor due in part for the sire vampire's innate need to have underlings or followers, or to form a stronger clan, or, for the changelings themselves to have a definite figure to guide them through their transformation. This bond, however, does not last forever, as shown with Ryan, bitten by Ingrid but abandoning her when offered to join Malik, and to a more subtle extent Erin, bitten by Vlad and but growing to despise and resent him for turning her. She began to actively plot against him. Vlad's comment I made her, she has to be loyal! suggests that a half-fang's loyalty to their maker may be a vampire cultural tradition as opposed to any kind of genetic instinct. Powers & Abilities See: Vampire: Powers & Abilities Known Half-fangs *Will Clarke † (creator: Ingrid Dracula) *Erin Noble † (creator: Vladimir Dracula) *Ryan Noble † (creator: Ingrid Dracula) *The visiting school netball team † (creator: Ingrid Dracula) (See: Vampiress Liberation) *The school janitor † (creator: Ryan Noble) *Renfield (creator: Count Dracula) Most of Half-fangs have died soon after being turned; considered expendable. Category:Vampire Category:Species Category:Beings